Pains
by viperthegod101
Summary: Something that i wrote last year
1. Chapter 1

Every thing is like a lie and there is no way to end the pain and suffering, tell me that there is only one thing that can help me through my darkest hour of need, I don't know how to stop the pain and the bleeding of my heart, my head is in pain with all the different things that are torturing me, I don't know what the path is that will lead me to my hour of purity, just lead me to the place that can purify my body and my mind, I must find that place so that all the darkness will go away and leave me be, my mind is making me go insane, the darkness is telling me that there is no way to escape the horror and torture, all the pain and the suffering just wont go away and wont stop hurting me, my body is not letting me control it and I think that I am going to not be able to stop myself, there is too much pain and I just need to escape this dark abyss that I am in, just get me out of this horrible place and help me escape to a brighter place, I know that once I am free I will be able to live a happier life and not be in the darkness any more, so hear me out and let me say that one day I will find a way to escape your darkness and get my own will back.

I see the darkness creeping in and there is no escape, all I know is that it is bringing pain and suffering with it, I must escape or I will die and will not be able to live my life, I don't know why this darkness has chosen to take over my mind and my body, I only suffer and cry out because of the pain the darkness brings, some way I just need to find out why the pain is so bad and why it wont go away, all I need is help to escape my captor and get my freedom, one of these days I might end up defeated by the darkness, but in my mind I think that I will get my way and escape my darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**My body and my mind are too controlling and I don't know what the problem is with me, but I need to find my peace and my quiet, I don't know how long this will last but I know that it probably will last for a very long while, I want to find an escape but I don't know where to start or where to go, some one needs to help me find me way out of the deep and dark hole that I have made for myself, all the sounds are turning into evil sounds, they are starting to control my actual mind, I know that there is some thing really wrong when I see the people I love getting hurt by me and how I act, I will try to find a way to escape so that I will not hurt anyone any more. **

**I have been having a hard time trying to escape the darkness, but the voices in my head tell me that there is no way to escape, I think I am going to start believing them but I don't know, I think my body will start to find a way to get away from the darkness and get to a purified state, I just don't understand why this is happening to me and why it would want to attack me, my body is the only thing that I think will save me from all the darkness and help me to realize that I need to find a better life, this darkness is clouding me and I think I cant breathe, my body is telling me that I will escape and I will conquer the darkness. **

**I feel like the world is falling down on me and that I will never escape my darkness, I don't know how long I will be in the hands of the darkness, but all I know is that I need to get away and I mean far away, all I need is for someone to come and revive me or purify me and take all the pain and suffering away, from my heart and my head, I know that at one time I was actually free from all this and that I was in a state of light. **


	3. Chapter 3

I feel like I am laying in a dark hole, but there is one sign of hope that I can see, that sign of hope is that I can kind of see a light shinning, the darkness wont let me go and wont let me get to that little light, I don't know how I am going to defeat this darkness, but somehow I am going to beat it and get to that shimmering light, all that I know is that one day I will actually make it to that bright and shinning light, I also feel so in pain because of how my head really hurts.

I need so much help with getting away from my captor, I need all the will in the world if I am going to make it through my pain and suffering, I don't know whether or not the darkness is going to one day make me insane or make me not be able to do anything, and I really just need to escape and get to that light which is getting brighter and brighter, for some reason it seems to also be getting closer and closer to me.


End file.
